The range of a battery-powered vehicle is limited by the state of charge of the battery. The operator of a battery-powered vehicle is responsible for monitoring the battery state of charge much the same way an operator of a gas-powered vehicle is responsible for monitoring a fuel tank level. Failing to monitor the battery state of charge could leave the battery-powered vehicle stranded or otherwise unable to reach its destination. To help the vehicle operator monitor the battery state of charge, battery-powered vehicles often present a measured or estimated battery state of charge to a vehicle operator.